A New World
by Psychic Pokemon Lover
Summary: Hi, my name's Anna. I... don't thing that I am in my world right now. Here, let me start from the beginning.- This is a story about a girl named Anna and her siblings, Kaitlyn and Henry. Kaitlyn is Anna's sister, Henry is her brother. On the day after her birthday, Anna is somehow taken to the Pokémon world with Kaitlyn and Henry! Anna will meet friends along the way, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Anna's Party

**Hi there! It's me again! I am writing a new story called A New World. Here's the basics: My name is Anna, I'm in my bed, suddenly end up in the Pokémon world, discover I have a weird power, become a trainer, challenge the Kanto region gyms and league. Got it? OK. Let's get started!**

**Anna's POV: August 1, 2014, 12:00 AM.**

I... I'm asleep. At least, I think I am. Rolling around in my bed. Bad thing is, I share a room. With a boy. His name? Henry. He always has the TV on at night to watch. Right now he's watching Pokémon, which is my favorite show, so I won't complain.

Whenever I'm watching Pokémon, I feel something weird going on, as if I have a connection. I finally admit to Henry. "Henry, you know how I shiver whenever I'm watching Pokémon?" "Yeah." He replied. "Well, that's because whenever I watch it, I feel weird. As if I have a connection." I responded.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." I said, right before closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

** Third Person: August 2, 2014, 5:30 AM.**

As Anna woke up this morning, she felt the weird feeling again. "I wonder why that happens..." Anna said to nobody in particular.

"Since when did you wake up?" Asked Anna's big sister, Kaitlyn. "4:00." Anna replied. "Why?" "Have you forgotten that it is your birthday?" Kaitlyn asked, excitedly. "No, I haven't! By the way, have you said you-know-what to the birthday girl?" Anna responded.

Everyone in her house was hiding, and when Anna came out of her room, every person jumped out and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNA!" And there was a banner that said just that, in the kitchen with the cake below it. It was a chocolate cake shaped like a Zigzagoon, one of Anna's favorite Pokémon.

"Wow, a banner, presents, and a cake shaped like one of my favorite Pokémon? You really went over the top with this party! Even Zigzagoon shaped confetti! Thank you!" Anna exclaimed in delight. "Kaitlyn, can we do the cake or the presents first?" Anna asked her older sister, curiously. "Whichever you want, Anna. Whichever you want." Kaitlyn replied. "I choose presents."

"Alright, Anna. Open this one first." Kaitlyn told her, pointing to a box with gray wrapping paper with Master Ball designs all over and a red, black, and white bow, with a sign that says in all caps, 'OPEN FIRST'. "Okay." Anna said as she started unwrapping the paper. "Wow! A 'Make 3D Pokémon (hologram) Come to Life' kit! With the special effects wheel! Oh, thanks so much!" Anna exclaimed in delight. She was obviously eager for the next presents, assuming they would be Pokémon.

"Now pick them in any order you want." Kaitlyn told Anna. "I choose that big one!" Anna shouted, pointing to a big, cube box. The box had purple wrapping paper on it and a red bow. "My favorite colors? Must be special." Anna remarked. Anna tore apart the wrapping paper and unstuck the bow and finally, FINALLY, after 4-5 layers of paper, she found a huge Kanto Playset. Including: Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Saffron City, Celadon City, Cinnabar Island, Cerulean Cave, House Buildings, Pokémon Center Buildings, Pokémart Buildings, Pokémon Gym Buildings, Trainer Figures, Gym Leader Figures, Team Rocket Figures, Officer Jenny Figure, Nurse Joy Figures, Pokémon Figures, Accessories. "Thank you so much!" She screamed, literally SCREAMED in delight.

"I think it's time for cake, I can finish opening presents later." Anna panted, exhausted. "I want the head!" Anna claimed the head of the Zigzagoon cake, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**That is it for chapter 1! Review what you think! More coming soon! Did I mention that I put a cliffhanger at the end? Well, I did! See you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Journey Begins

**Welcome! Today I am back with more A New World! Remember Anna? Kaitlyn? Henry? They're all here! Enjoy Chapter 2 of A New World.**

**Anna's POV, August 5, 2014, 9:00 AM.**

I don't know what is happening right now, but... it just doesn't feel right. As in, it feels like I am... going to somewhere. Teleporting from where I am to a different world. A world different from my own.

**5 minutes later...**

"Ow... Kaitlyn, Henry, are you two okay?" I asked, getting up. "Yeah..." They both responded. "Good. We're all OK. I think I see something... that looks like Pallet Town!" I exclaimed, running down the hill. "Anna! Wait up!" Kaitlyn shouted, running with Henry trying to catch up to Anna.

I yelled out in delight, "It is Pallet Town! Yay! Yay! Yay! We can get Pokémon!" Kaitlyn replied "Are you sure? We might just be stranded." "I'm telling the truth, Kaitlyn! Come on!" I screamed from all the way down the hill, running up to drag Kaitlyn and Henry down.

"You see? Right here, on this sign, in Pallet Town, 'Professor Oak's Pokémon Lab.' See?" I said to Kaitlyn. "So I guess we are in Pallet Town. Pokémon, here we come!" Henry replied.

We all walked into the lab, seeing Professor Oak doing research on a Rattata. "Hello, we're here to get our first Pokémon." Kaitlyn said to Proffessor Oak. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Welcome. We have 5 different Pokémon right now. Little girl-" Professor Oak was cut off by Anna's voice. "My name is Anna. My sister's name is Kaitlyn, and my brother's name is Henry." Oak continued. "Anna, do you choose Eevee, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Riolu, or Staryu. Who do you choose, Anna?"

**And, a cliff hanger! How did you like Chapter 2? Next time it will be a get-to-know-the-characters chapter, so stay tuned! See you in Chapter 3/Get to know the characters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Choices

_**Chapter 3: Choices**_

**Anna's POV, August 5, 2014, 4:00 PM**

I was nervous. I was picking a starter Pokémon, thinking hard about my decision. It took hours. _'Vulpix? Well, I do like fire types. But what about Eevee? Ugh! I can't decide! OK, just think of shuffling up the five cards with the Pokémon's names on them. Now draw one...' _ I suddenly yelled, "Vulpix!" as my decision. I smiled.

"Wow, I thought you would choose Eevee... I call Eevee!" Kaitlyn said, confused. I wasn't sure if she was confused or not, so I just guessed. Eh, can't be right all the time with guesses. It was Henry's turn.

"Hm... I'll go with... Riolu." He decided after a while. That while was most likely thinking. He continued, "I like Fighting-Types."

I said, "Off we go! Goodbye, Professor Oak!" We then started running off to Route 1... "Wait a second... Kaitlyn, we forgot to get a Pokédex!" I said.

Kaitlyn replied to me, "Yes, let's go get them." We then walked back to the lab and got our Pokédexes. Kaitlyn then determined, "OK, _now _we can go." Then, once again, we set off.

"...IS THAT A RATTATA!?" I screamed, even I admit, immaturely. "OMG OMG OMG OMG!" I kept screaming. _'Should I catch it, or leave it? Catch? Leave? Catch? Leave? I don't have Pokéballs anyway...' _ I thought. So I just chose to battle it.

"Go, Vulpix!" I shouted as I threw that certain Pokéball to the ground. More like in the air. Then the fox Pokémon was glowing in a flash of white light and then it appeared. I was pleased. I had to check the Pokédex for her moves, though.

The Pokédex said in a robotic voice thingy: "Vulpix, the fox Pokémon. As it grows, its tail will split to make more tails. It can control balls of fire. Possible Moves: Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Quick Attack, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Imprison, Flame Burst, Safeguard, Will-O-Wisp, Payback, Flamethrower, Captivate, Inferno, Grudge, Extrasensory, Fire Blast. Level 10. Currently learned moves: Ember, Tail Whip, Roar."

"Okay, Vulpix, use Ember!" Right when I shouted that, the fox Pokémon shot a small beam of flames out of her mouth.

I know that Vulpix is a female because she fell in love with Riolu, and Riolu did the same.

So, back to the battle. The Rattata was getting ready to use Bite, but I yelled, "Vulpix, ROAR!" Then Vulpix let out a loud roar. "VULPIIIIIX!" The Rattata was so scared it was paralyzed.

I then yelled "Vulpix, use Ember!" Then, the same beam of flames can out as before. This time, though, the beam was bigger and stronger. The Rattata was wiped out. I then said, "Yay! I did it!"

Kaitlyn said, "Good job, especially for your first try. Now let's move on." Then we continued walking. Vulpix was still walking beside me, which I forgot.

"Vulpix, return." I said, holding up the Pokéball. A red beam then shot out and Vulpix was back in the capsule.

**Third Person, August 5, 2014, 4:15 PM**

Henry had Riolu walking beside him so Riolu could get fresh air. Apparently, Riolu liked being out of the Pokéball, but didn't dislike being in. Anna was surprised by this fact.

"Huh, what do you know? Already at Pewter City..." Kaitlyn said. The three siblings were at Pewter City.

Anna and Henry both exclaimed, "Kaitlyn, you're right!"

Anna said, "I'll battle the gym first, but first let me heal Pixie."

Kaitlyn asked, "Pixie? You named her Pixie? That. Is. Weird."

Anna replied, "Well I like weird. And, fairies are also called pixies, and part of VulPIX is PIX. So, I named her Pixie."

As the three trainers walked into the Pokémon Center, Kaitlyn was thinking of what to name her Eevee. _'Vee? No, too simple. Blacky? Yeah, I want an Umbreon. Perfect!'_

**Yay! New chapter finally up. Here is the Meet the Characters****:**

**Name: Anna Zigza**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearence: Blonde hair always in braids, pink sparkle dress with a Vulpix on it, red tights and violet red sneakers.**

**Personality: Anna is a wild preteen who... can go crazy at times. She always protects her siblings when in danger. Sometimes shy, ****sometimes serious.**

**Hometown: In the real world: Flowerville, In Pokémon world: Viridian City.**

**Home Region: (In Pokémon world, of course.) Kanto**

**Pokémon: 1. Vulpix, nicknamed Pixie. Move set: Ember, Tail Whip, Roar.**

**Future Pokémon: To be revealed...**

**Family History: Anna has had some harsh moments in her life. One day, her older sister (not Kaitlyn) disappeared when going across Kanto to get all the badges. (Anna: *starts crying*) Other than that, she has had a good life. She was the third child born in her family.**

**Other: None.**

**For these next two I am skipping Hometown, Home Region, Future Pokémon and Family History.**

**2. Kaitlyn Zigza**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearence: Light blue shorts, blue eyes, brown hair that is straight but wavy. Purple tank top.**

**Personality: Kaitlyn is a serious teen, who, at times, can be overactive and excited. She is a scaredy-cat.**

**Pokémon: 1. Eevee, nicknamed Blacky. Moveset: Sand Attack, Tackle, Shadow Ball.**

**Other: None.**

**Name: Henry Zigza**

**Age: 9**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearence: Short blonde hair, green eyes, and blue sneakers. Blue short-sleeve shirt and green jeans.**

**Personality: Calm, sometimes a scaredy-cat like Kaitlyn. (Kaitlyn and Henry: Hey!)**

**Pokémon: 1. Riolu, Move set: Force Palm, Calm Mind, Focus Punch.**

**Other: None.**

**And there is one more to come! Goodbye.**


End file.
